Natsu Replace Luffy's Big Brother Position
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: SECOND CHAPTER: Luffy mengajak Natsu untuk duel! Dan dia membuat perjanjian atas pertarungan itu. Tapi setelahnya, kenapa mereka jadi begitu akrab? Cekidot kegilaan Mugiwara dan Fairy Tail's Strongest Team!
1. Pertemuan

_**Another baka story, from Ashoudan Zimer—who changed his pen name id as for temporary time.**_

**TITLE:** NATSU REPLACE LUFFY'S BIG BROTHER POSITION

**Fanfic type:** Crossover/NOT AU. My first Crossover fanfiction…

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail and One Piece.

**Chapter amount:** Three or may be less than five.

**Genre:** Humor/parody

**Spesific Pairing:** Not a romance fanfic. So, wash out from your day-dreaming about pairing(s) in this fanfic. Wait, kalo gitu kagak seru dong yah… ah, sudahlah, liat aja dulu storynya. Sapa tau ada… ;p

**Story's set:** Cerita Fairy Tail saia ambil setting setelah episode anime 19, sedangkan One Piece saia ambil setting setelah perang melawan pemerintahan dunia di Navy HQ, dan setelah Ace meninggal.

**Author's Note:** Saia penggemar baru Fairy Tail, dan baru nonton animenya sampe episode 19, dan baca komiknya baru sampe chapter 69. Jadi saia masih agak pemula dalam bidang Fairy Tail, mohon bimbingannya. *bend down kepala ngejedug lantai*

* * *

**__THE FIRST DAY CHAPTER__**

_Their Early Meeting_

—**PROLOGUE—**

_**SUATU HARI DI GUILD FAIRY TAIL…**_

"**AAAAPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~???!!!**" pekik seorang cewek dari dalam gedung Guild Fairy Tail, hingga membuat penduduk sekitar yang lewat gonjang-ganjing cari perlindungan.

"Aduuuuhh… berisik Lucy!" keluh Natsu sambil menutup telinganya, begitu juga dengan Happy.

"Natsssuuu!!" pekik cewek itu lagi melambai-lambai lebay sambil menangis dramatis berlarian selaw mosien ke arah Natsu. "Ada misi aneeeehhh bangeeettt~!" teriaknya pada Natsu. Natsu dan happy yang es-we-te, memutuskan untuk gak menggubrisnya karena takut disangka mereka yang ngajarin Lucy alay kayak gitu (padahal emang iya).

"Ada apa sih, Lucy?" tanya Kana sambil meneguk gentong sakenya lagi.

"Liat ini," sahutnya sambil menyodorkan—atau lebih tepatnya menemplokkan kertas itu ke jidad Kana—sebuah kertas yang ia sobek dari papan misi. Kana terheran-heran melihat kertas itu. Ia henyak membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas misi tersebut.

"Ini…" desisnya sebentar, "…AAAAAAAAPPPAAAAAAAAAAAA???!!!" pekiknya ala Lucy tadi. Sementara itu, orang-orang yang berada di luar Guild mulai gonjang-ganjing lagi.

"Huwaa… kertas itu menyebabkan orang jadi lebay! Buang kertasnya!!" seru Elfman merebut kertas tersebut. Ketika hendak membuangnya, ia juga rupanya ikut terhenyak membaca tulisan itu, "…AAAAAAAAPPPAAAAAAAAAAAA???!!!" teriaknya ikutan lebay, dan malah ditambah marah-marah _stylish_ gorila kebun binatang ngamuk, mengacak-ngacak barang yang ada. Sangking shock-nya ia bahkan hampir memakan Happy. Orang-orang yang berada di luar Guild mulai ketakutan dan resah, hingga sempat memutuskan untuk pindah menjauh dari gedung tersebut.

"Ih! Ada apa sih kalian?! Lebay tauk!" protes Gray kemudian merebut kertas itu dari tangan Elfman yang sudah disuntik obat penenang. Para penghuni Guild was-was menunggu reaksi Gray yang takut-takutnya sama seperti ketiga orang korban sebelumnya.

Gray cengo, penghuni Guild siap-siap menghadapi ke-lebay-an selanjutnya dari orang keempat. Ada yang siap-siap berlindung di bawah panci (Mirajane), ada yang siap-siap nimpukin Gray pake kursi (Natsu), ada yang tenang-tenang aja (Erza dan Luxus), dan ada yang malah sibuk ngitungin jumlah ikan (Happy).

Gray membuka mulutnya, penghuni guild siaga empat. Dan… _kreekk!!_ Gray membekukan diri di tempat.

"HEEE??!" cengo penghuni Guild melihat reaksi Gray yang sangat di luar dugaan—yakni membeku di tempat dengan tampang blo'on.

Natsu masang muka males. "Dasar bego…" komennya dengan baik dan benar. "Coba liat kertasnya!" tawar Natsu dan merebut kertas itu dari Gray yang masih membekukan diri di tempat dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Loki mengusulkan agar Gray dimuseumkan supaya Fairy Tail dapat uang tambahan. Mendengar itu, Gray cair lagi dan langsung ngambil golok ngejar Loki.

Natsu membaca pengumuman itu. "EH?!" reaksinya. Manusia yang terkenal paling stress di Fairy Tail ini ternyata malah bereaksi cukup normal. Penghuni Guild terpesona dan hendak memuji, tak lama, Natsu berteriak histeris dan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya hampir membakar seluruh guild, "**SATU KOMA DUA MILYAR JEWELRY???!!!!**"

"Udah cukup! Banyak orang stress disini! Gue pindah!!" ambek Mira-chan ngepak barang takut ketularan stress. Master Makarov kalang kabut bujuk Mira-chan.

Natsu pun dengan semangat '45 langsung nyeret Lucy dan Happy dengan sadisme keluar sambil berteriak geje, "GUE AMBIL MISI INIIII~!!" kemudian berlari keluar guild dan menghilang entah kemana. Ia juga tak mempedulikan Lucy yang sudah pingsan karena tak kuat menghadapi kenyataan.

Erza melirik tingkah Natsu dari balik pilar kayu Guild. Tak lama, ia angkat bicara, "…kenapa misi sepenting itu dipasang di papan pengumuman lantai satu?" tanyanya setengah bergumam.

Master Makarov yang mendengarnya, mengangkat alis, "Ini permintaan kliennya sendiri. Erza, aku khawatir dengan ketiga anak itu, tolong kau awasi mereka," senyum terukir usai ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Erza membalas senyuman itu. "Well, if it's your desire…" ia pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Guild.

* * *

_**STASIUN KERETA API…**_

"Masa' naek kereta api…? Kita jalan aja yuk, Lucy…" rengek Natsu pada Lucy.

"HEH!! Gak mungkin lah kita jalan kaki! Alamat kliennya kan jauh!" jelas Lucy sambil marah-marah.

"Kejaaam!!" protes Natsu.

"Ayee!!" protes Happy mendukung Natsu. Mereka berdua pun tos dengan tampang lesu.

"Natsu," panggil seseorang dari belakang, dimana suara seseorang itu sangat Natsu kenal. Natsu menengok sambil menangis berharap bukan _sosok_ itu yang memanggilnya. "…kau lupa barang-barangmu," lanjut orang itu. Ketika sudah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri dan penglihatan tak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, ia pun pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

"Lho? Natsu ngeliat gue kok langsung pingsan?" tanya Erza dengan innocent sambil menggerek sebuah gerobak lebar yang berisi koper-koper miliknya, termasuk beberapa diantaranya tas ransel milik Natsu yang ketinggalan di Guild karena Natsu sudah terlalu semangat ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan misi tersebut. Lucy pun cengengesan sambil sweatdrop menanggapi pertanyaan Erza.

"Eh? Gray juga ikut?" tengok Lucy pada seseorang di belakang Erza yang menggeliat hebat di atas tumpukan koper karena tubuhnya terlilit kuat dengan tali rapia dan mulutnya disumpel apel merah besar. "Kenapa lo ngiket diri sendiri segala?" tanyanya lagi.

"NYEEE!! NYAPA NYANG NGIBHET KHIRI SENKHIRI?!! NYENYEK SHIFIR HI HAMPING HLO HITU HYANG BHILLLAAAA!!!" oke, karena bahasa yang digunakan Gray adalah bahasa 'lagi-disumpel-lo-nanya-nanya-lagi', jadi saya translate. Kurang lebih, Gray berkata: "Yeee! Sapa yang ngiket diri sendiri?!! Nenek sihir di samping elo itu yang gilllaaaa!!!"

"Ngomong apa sih? Kalo ngomong yang jelas dong!!" protes Erza.

'_Mulutnya disumpel sama elo mbak… mana bisa ngomong jelas??'_ batin Lucy sweatdrop gede. Kegiatan menggeliat Gray pun makin melemah tanda mulai menyerah dan pasrah.

"O ya, gue udah liat tadi misinya dari daftar buku pencatat misi punya Mira," ujar Erza tiba-tiba beberapa menit kemudian. "Gue, udah pesen balon terbang magic dari toko sebelah rumah lo," lanjutnya.

"Hee?! Balon terbang magic??!" sontak Lucy yang agaknya kagum mendengar kata-kata Erza.

Erza mengangguk, "Balon terbang ini menyerap tenaga magis yang mengendarainya. Kita ini berlima, gue rasa tenaganya cukup untuk sampai ke _Logue Town_," lanjutnya lagi dengan cool.

"Okelah kalo begitu," joged Lucy karena semangat menanggapi tawaran Erza, "Let's go, kalo gitu!!"

Mereka bertiga (Natsu masih pingsan, Gray ketiduran) pun pergi ke toko yang dijelaskan Erza tadi. Kemudian berangkat detik itu juga dengan balon terbang itu.

* * *

_**SESAMPAINYA DI LOGUE TOWN, RUMAH KLIEN…**_

Gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu melepas kacamatanya kemudian mulai menangis. Lucy yang iba hati mendengar kisahnya, menyodorkan selembar tisu padanya. Gadis itu pun menumpahkan semua air mata (tak terkecuali kotoran hidung) pada sang tisu tak berdosa. Setelah puas, ia pun menyerahkan tisu itu balik pada Lucy dan melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terputus tadi.

"Jadi, begitulah… aku mohon, kau cari orang itu… aku akan membayarmu seharga dengan kepalanya, yakni 120 juta berry yang nanti akan aku konversikan ke mata uang jewel sebesar 1,2 milyar…"

"Hiks… okeh! Serahkan saja pada kami!!" seru Lucy sambil menangis karena terharu mendengar ceritanya.

"Tunggu, tapi… di kertas misi ini tulisannya kami harus membunuh orang bernama _Rorona Zoro _ini…?" tanya Natsu sambil memperhatikan kertas misi yang tadi sempat menggemparkan orang-orang di Guild.

"Iya, itu sebenarnya hanya kedok, agar _Marine_ atau para rekan kerjaku tidak mencurigaiku…" jelasnya sambil memasang kacamatanya lagi dengan lesu. "Zoro adalah seorang buronan yang sangat dicari oleh Marine. Maka dari itu, aku minta kalo bisa, kalian tangkap orang itu hidup-hidup dan jangan sampai ketahuan Marine…"

"Hem, begitu?" desis Erza, "baik, kami mengerti. Akan kami usahakan untuk membawa orang itu kembali hidup-hidup."

"Oh ya, apa… kamu punya informasi dimana orang ini berada?" tanya Gray sambil sendakep dan tidak mengenakan baju kecuali celana boxer hitamnya.

'_Pake baju lo, setidaknya di depan klien…!' _batin Lucy nahan stress.

"Oh ya, benar! Aku hampir lupa! Aku punya informasi dimana kemungkinan _Pirate Hunter_ ini berada!" ujar cewek itu. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri sebuah meja kerja tak jauh darinya. Ia buka laci ketiga dari atas, dan menunjukkan sebuah peta kepada mereka. "Kemungkinan besar orang ini ada di Pulau Shabondy," tunjuknya pada sebuah pulau yang berada di sekitar sebuah garis panjang yang membelah dunia.

"Howaaa… jauhnya…" keluh Natsu yang belum apa-apa sudah membayangkan perjalanan gak enak nan eneg dari Logue Town menuju pulau tersebut.

"Tenang aja Natsu," elus Erza pada kepala Natsu, "nanti lo gue kasih _treatment_ sepanjang perjalanan…" seringainya.

Natsu shock berat, karena di kepalanya udah terbayang sosok Erza yang memukul lehernya lagi supaya dia pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri selama perjalanan. Ampuh memang, tapi menderita menahan sakit akibat pukulan Erza itulah yang tak sanggup Natsu bayangkan.

"Yah, jauh emang… tapi tolonglah…" mohon gadis itu dengan puppy eyes mode. Erza dan kawan-kawan menyanggupi karena iba.

* * *

_**DI PULAU SHABONDY…**_

"Waah!! Gak gue sangka! Ada pulau seunik ini!!" kagum Lucy memperhatikan gelembung-gelembung yang keluar dari dalam tanah.

Natsu yang habis muntah setelah turun dari balon terbang (karena menolak treatment ala Erza) juga menyutujui komen Lucy.

"Hey, Natsuuu! Liat aku! Keren kan??" teriak Happy dari dalam gelembung yang sekarang melayang terus menuju ke atas.

"Keren sih, keren… tapi ngebayangin gue ada di situ…" Natsu menutup mulutnya menahan sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya, "rasanya ingin muntah…" lanjutnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Lo ini bener-bener payah soal kendaraan ya…" sweatdrop Lucy sambil nyengir.

Erza melihat sekeliling, "Eh, kita mendarat di Groove 36. Bener banget seperti yang dibilang klien kita, Pulau Sabunmandi ini terdiri dari banyak pohon bakau yang dinomorin."

"Pulau Shabondy, Erza… Bukan Pulau Sabunmandi," swt Lucy.

"HOWWAAAA!! Ada toko baju zirah!!" pekik Erza, "Pulau Sabunmandi ini memang hebat!"

"Happy~ dia ga ngedengerin gue~!!" curhat Lucy menangis di pelukan Happy yang baru turun dari gelembung. Happy hanya men-cup-cup Lucy dengan wajah datar.

"Okeh, minna! Hari ini kita jalan-jalan aja dulu! Gue akan cari tempat penginapan buat kita! Kalian jalan-jalan aja dulu, dadah!!" teriak Erza sambil berlari ke arah toko baju zirah, "Jangan lupa kita ketemu lagi di Groove 36!!!!"

"Cari tempat penginapan? Bo'ong banget tuh anak…" swt Gray sambil sendakep, mandangin Erza yang pergi menjauh.

"Anyway, kita jalan-jalan dulu aja, yuk, Happy!" seru Natsu yang sembuh dengan cepat.

"Ayeee!!" nurut Happy dan langsung terbang mengikuti Natsu. Mereka pun menghilang dari sudut pandang Gray dan Lucy.

Gray menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "Well, kayaknya gue juga mau jalan-jalan dulu… dah, Lucy…" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Lucy dan berlalu pergi.

"Kalian jahaaaatt~! Meninggalkan daku sendiri…!" keluh Lucy dengan tampang dramatis terduduk di tanah. Tapi kemudian ia melihat sebuah taman ria, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana.

* * *

—**REAL STORY BEGINS—

* * *

**

"Chopper!! Ada Toko Yakiniku Bakar noh!" sontak Luffy mengagetkan Chopper yang sedang makan permen gulali sampe tersedak.

"_Ohok! Ohok!!_ Sewot deh lo! _Ohok…!_" protesnya pada Luffy. Yang diprotes hanya nyengir kuda.

"Sorry, kita kesana yuk?" ajaknya, Chopper pun tersenyum menyetujuinya.

Luffy dan Chopper menghampiri Toko Yakiniku Bakar yang rupa-rupanya sedang banyak pelanggan itu. Orang-orang memadati toko tersebut dan tampak beberapa diantaranya berebut posisi antrian karena ingin mendapatkan pelayanan secepat mungkin. Luffy membuka topi jeraminya kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Chopper mandangin toko tersebut dengan tampang males.

"Lo yakin mau ngantri?" tanya Chopper nunjuk toko yang padat penduduk itu. Luffy pun mengangguk sambil nyengir lebar.

"So pasti! Apapun demi daging!!!" semangatnya. Tanpa diaba-aba, ia pun langsung berlari menyeruak diantara kerumunan padat penduduk, hingga beberapa orang berterbangan ke luar dari kerumunan. Luffy sempet diamuk para warga yang sedang ngantri dan hampir digorok masal, namun setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang menyeruak di antara mereka itu adalah orang terkenal (hidung Luffy ngapung sangking bangganya), mereka membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Pak, Yakiniku bakarnya lima bakul ya pak!" pesen Luffy asal.

"Hueh? Sebanyak itu??" bingung sang penjual. Chopper menghampiri sang penjual.

"Jangan kaget, om, pasrah aja jualannya diborong Luffy," ujar Chopper menepuk-nepuk bahu sang penjual.

"HIIYY~!! ADA MUSANG BISA NGOMONG!!!" sewot sang penjual.

Chopper langsung berubah jadi wujud besar, dan menyambet kerah baju sang penjual, "GUE RUSAAA!!! Ngajak berantem lo?!"

"Aha! Lucu! Ada Rusa bisa ngomong, kayak lo, py!!"

Luffy menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ada suara yang membuatnya penasaran, baginya suara itu nyaring dan berkesan. Tapi, dilihatnya tak ada siapapun yang nampak membuka mulut di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang ngantri itu. _Aneh_, pikirnya. Ia sangat yakin ada seseorang yang mengomentari Chopper tadi.

"Mang, mana pesenan saya??" rengek Luffy megangin perut, "Laper nih! Chopper! Lepasin tuh si mang! Entar dia gak masak-masak lagi!"

"Eh? Iya, sorry… Maaf ya, mang… mang bikin nafsu sih," komen Chopper sambil meminta maaf.

"Ah, iya, sama-sama," sahut si mang sambil tersenyum dan langsung membakar daging-daging yakiniku di atas pembakar. Dengan lihai si mang, membulak-balikan yakiniku-yakiniku itu dan mengolesinya dengan kecap. Bibir Luffy udah banjir air liur, kasian Chopper yang ada di bawah Luffy, dia ikut terbanjiri.

_Werr… bwuuush…_

"Eh?" Luffy menengokkan kepalanya kiri dan kanan. Entah bagaimana, ia merasakan kehadiran almarhum kakaknya, Ace. Sejenak, ia merasakan kehangatan api sang kakak dan bau tubuh kakaknya yang khas. Ya, bau api yang khas. Ia sangat mengenal bau, bahkan hawa keberadaan kakaknya. Kakaknya yang sangat ia cinta.

"Luffy, _doushita no?_" tanya Chopper yang khawatir sama Luffy, karena takut-takut autisnya kumat.

"Aneh," sahutnya lirih. Chopper makin was-was.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Ga tau, gue ngerasain hawa nii-chan di sekitar sini…"

"Nii-chan? Maksud lo Portgaz D. Ace?"

"Ya," sahut Luffy dengan tidak memandang lawan bicaranya dan hanya terus mencari, sesuatu yang sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Tapi kan kakak lo udah meninggal, Luf," ujar Chopper mengingatkan. Rasa was-wasnya makin menjadi, dan naik jadi rasa was-was stadium empat.

"Enggak! Gue yakin banget nii-chan masih hidup!" Luffy mengernyit yakin. Chopper mendesah, ia menyesal kenapa dia gak mempelajari ilmu kejiwaan untuk menghadapi masalah kayak gini.

"Oke, oke, jangan marah dong…" nyerah Chopper. Untuk sekedar menyenangkan hati Luffy, ia pun ikut mencari.

Chopper mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, dan tanpa sengaja ia menginjak sesuatu.

"**AAAAYYYYEEEEEE~!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" pekik pemilik sesuatu itu.

Chopper yang gempar, takut, dan pengen pipis, tanpa dikomando langsung ngacir ke kepala Luffy.

"Sialan, lo! Kalo jalan liat-liat… buntut gue maen injek!" keluh seekor kucing berbulu biru yang menenteng tas samping, dan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya yang mengalami pembangkakan.

"ADA KUCING BISA NGOMONG!!!" kagum Chopper dan Luffy bersamaan.

"Emang kenapa kalo ada kucing bisa ngomong…" sahut kucing biru itu ogah-ogahan, ia pun menengokkan kepalanya ke atas dan memandang Chopper, "HUEH??! ADA RUSA YANG TADI!!"

"…uwaaahh… unik…" Luffy yang terpesona, matanya berubah jadi bintang. "Chopper! Keluarin jaring!" perintahnya. Chopper pun dengan tanggap mengeluarkan jaring dari tas birunya. Luffy dan Chopper dengan tampang horor melangkahkan kakinya sedikit demi sedikit ke arah kucing biru aneh itu.

"Ka… kalian mau apa…?" tanyanya gugup dan berkeringat dingin.

"Sini… pus… ayo sini…" Luffy dan Chopper makin mendekat, dan… _HUPPP!!_ Mereka menjatuhkan jaring itu ke kepala kucing itu. Sayangnya, kucing itu sangat gesit dan lihai. Ia pun kabur dan mengepakkan sayapnya.

"HOWWAAA~ SUUGGEEEEE!!!"

Luffy dan Chopper pun semakin semangat melihat kehebatan kucing itu. Akhirnya, bagai Ade Rai minum obat kuat, mereka ngejar kucing biru itu secepat kilat. Walopun ternyata rasa takut kucing biru itu juga merupakan bahan bakar agar ia dapat terbang secepat kilat.

Maka terjadilah kejar-kejaran gak penting mengelilingi Pulau Sabunmandi—eh—Pulau Shabondy antara trio makhluk dungu ini.

* * *

_**SEMENTARA ITU… NATSU…**_

Natsu dengan riang melahap batu bara yang baru saja ia beli di Toko Yakiniku Bakar (orang lain beli yakinikunya, nih anak malah beli batu baranya…) bersama Happy tadi.

"Haaa~ batu bara ini sedap juga… gak percuma kita ngantri lama sampe diserobot sama rusa aneh yang bisa ngomong tadi, ya Happy?" tengoknya pada sesuatu yang sudah tak ada di sampingnya.

_**DOOONG~**_

"GYAAAA!! HAPPY DICULIK ORANG!!!" paniknya dan spontan langsung membuang batu bara itu kemana saja dan akhirnya membakar rumah, membakar jemuran, dan bahkan membakar rambut seorang cewek hingga botak. Tapi dasar Natsu, dia gak peduli orang mau kebakar kek, mau botak kek, ia pun lantas langsung berlari ke arah acak dan entah mau kemana ia mencari. Ia hanya terus berlari dan sampailah ia di sebuah kafe samping taman ria Shabondy.

"HAAAPPPPYY!!!" panggilnya berulang kali dengan panik. Ia takut Happy dibuang orang karena disangka sampah berwarna biru, ato mungkin aja di masak rame-rame di kuali besar. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri ketika membayangkan hal mengerikan (yang tentu saja rasanya impossible untuk terjadi).

"Hey~! Natsu~!!" lambai-lambai seorang gadis berambut pirang manis, memanggil namanya. Sebetulnya enggan karena nampaknya Natsu sedang stress, tapi apa boleh buat, Lucy tak pernah melupakan kebaikan si kepala obor ini.

Natsu berlari dalam sekejap kehadapan Lucy dengan tampang mengkerut dan banjir air mata serta ingus. "LUCCCCCYYYY~!!!" pekiknya depresi. Lucy benar-benar menyesal sekarang karena telah memanggilnya tadi.

"Natsu, kenalin, ini temen gue… dia bajak laut…" Lucy memperkenalkan seorang gadis yang duduk di sampingnya, gadis itu tersenyum manis dibalik cahaya matahari yang menerpa rambut oranye-nya. "Namanya—"

"HAAAAPPPY ILAAAAAAANG!!!!" sela Natsu tanpa mempedulikan perkenalan yang disuguhkan Lucy. Guratan nadi sebesar jempol kaki gajah pun muncul di dahi Lucy.

"DENGERIN OMONGAN ORANG, BAKAA!!" ambeknya menjitak Natsu. Natsu pun klenger dan bersumpah dalam dirinya gak akan menyela omongan seekor beruang buas lagi.

Gadis di samping Lucy itu tertawa, "Ya… ya… tenanglah… gak usah sewot gitu…" katanya membawa suasana santai, karena sebenarnya ia lebih tertarik dengan pemuda berambut pink ini. Entah bagaimana, kepribadian (dan kebodohan) yang ditunjukkannya sangat mirip dengan _seseorang_. "Betewe, lo nyari apa? Kok kusut gitu?" ramahnya pada Natsu.

Natsu masih meringis meratapi kepalanya yang imam benjol itu. "Gue nyari temen gue, kira-kira lo liat gak?"

"Ciri-cirinya?" tanyanya yang bersamaan dengan ngebatin, _'Mana gue tau kalo lo belom nyebutin ciri-cirinya…'_

"Dia seekor kucing berbulu biru yang bisa ngomong… dia juga punya sayap yang tersembunyi di belakangnya…" jelas Natsu masih giat mengipasi kepalanya.

"Kucing biru… punya sayap…?" sebuah memori singkat tersusun kembali di kepalanya, "Ah! Gue liat!! Tadi kayaknya lagi kejar-kejaran sama temen gue di tengah kota!!" sontaknya kemudian berdiri dan tanpa sadar setengah menggeplak meja kafe.

"Temen lo? Maksud lo sesama bajak laut?" tanya Lucy menaikkan alis kirinya. Gadis bermata coklat kemerahan itu pun mengangguk serius.

"Wah, temen lo ngajak perang, ya?! Berani ngeganggu _nakama _gue_,_ gue jabanin deh!!" ancam Natsu dengan posisi menantangnya. Lucy nyiapin kepalan lagi kalo-kalo Natsu berbuat yang aneh-aneh sama temen barunya itu.

Gadis itu kembali duduk dengan santai, Lucy melongo heran melihat respon seorang gadis yang tak begitu ambil pusing sama kata-kata Natsu. Ia malah tersenyum manis. "Gue gak peduli, okey? Kalo lo mau nyari dia buat diajak duel… Coba lo cari ke tengah kota. Orang itu rambut item, pake topi jerami dengan pita merah melingkar di topi jerami itu, dan ada jahitan di bawah matanya. Tingginya kira-kira gak jauh dari tinggi lo. Tingkah dan kelakuan(bego)nya gak jauh beda sama lo."

Lucy berdecak kagum melihat ekspresi tanggapan dari gadis manis itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sosok gadis itu cenderung kuat dan hebat. Ia mirip dengan sosok… Erza mungkin?

Natsu langsung membakar dirinya sendiri tanda dalam keadaan marah besar. "GUUUUWWWOOOO~!! AWAS LO MANUSIA BERTOPI NELAYAAAANN!!!"

Gadis berambut oranye itu es-we-te. "Rasanya gue ga bilang topi nelayan…"

Natsu pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya niru atlit yang obsesi jadi pemenang di lomba atletik antar RT.

Lucy memperhatikan kawan barunya yang sedang menikmati jus jeruk dengan pandangan khawatir. "Lo gak khawatir sama kawan lo itu? Natsu bukan tipe orang yang gampang nyerah lho…"

Yang dipandang malah tersenyum—yang mana dalam sudut pandang Lucy itu adalah seringai. "Luffy juga bukan tipe orang yang gampang nyerah kok," ia pun mengedipkan mata kanannya dan menjulurkan lidah dengan ekspresi nakal.

Lucy hanya menggeleng pelan tanda nyerah.

* * *

_**SEMENTARA ITU, DI TEMPAT LAIN…**_

"Eloknyeee~!!" rayu Sanji ala Upil dan Ipil yang ditayangkan salah satu tipi swasta di suatu negara. Sanji memperhatikan gadis yang baru saja memborong barang dari tokoh baju zirah itu dengan tampang mesum. Ia pun menghampirinya, kemudian bertekuk sebelah kaki di hadapannya sambil menyerahkan sebuah bunga yang ia ambil dari atas pohon. "Oh, Miss beautiful, would you like to tell me your name?" rajuknya.

Gadis itu awalnya agak kaget (sapa yang gak kaget ada orang yang sehabis menari lebay, tiba-tiba bertekuk lutut dan nanya nama), ia memperhatikan orang tersebut dengan seksama. Barulah selang beberapa menit, ia tersenyum. "Halo, senang bertemu denganmu. Namaku Erza Scarlett," sahutnya dengan suara manis sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Sanji mencium tangan itu dengan lembut bagai pangeran mencium tangan putri di negeri dongeng.

"Ah… Erza… betapa indah nama tuan putri~" rayunya sekali lagi. Gadis bernama Erza itu tersenyum lagi.

"Bolehkah, hamba yang kurang sopan ini sekiranya mengajak anda untuk berkunjung ke kapalku?" rajuk Sanji lagi dengan pembendaharaan kata yang dibuat-buat, dan wajah yang dikeren-kerenin. Ayo minna, yang ingin muntah, siapin keresek.

"Oh, kapal?" tanya Erza sambil berpikir dan cukup lama terdiam.

"Ya, nona, saia seorang koki handal di sebuah kapal bajak laut," sahutnya sopan.

"Wah, pasti menyenangkan. Apa temanmu tak keberatan kalau aku datang ke sana?"

"Mereka?" tanya Sanji sambil sekilas membayangkan Luffy, Zoro, Ussop, Chopper, Franky, dan Brook dengan wajah dungu, "Oh, tidak mungkin… mereka orang-orang yang baik…" sahutnya meyakinkan kemudian mempersilahkan sebuah jalan pada gadis berbaju zirah itu. Erza mengangguk dan berjalan bersama-sama Sanji menuju kapal.

* * *

_**DI TEMPAT LAIN LAGI…**_

Seperti biasa, Gray berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota dan lupa memakai baju. Yang tinggal hanya celana boxer dan tasnya saja.

"GYAAA!! DASAR MAKHLUK HENTAI!! PAKAI BAJUMU!!" pekik seorang gadis.

Gray yang punya penyakit ge-er—yang mana sudah divonis tak bisa diobati lagi—kalang kabut mendengar pekikan beberapa wanita itu. Ia pun spontan berteriak minta maaf, "AH!! Maaf nona! Saia lupa pakai baju!!"

Nona penduduk sekitar yang ada di sampingnya itu melohok. "Tuan, yang kami maksud bukan tuan! Tapi," ia menunjuk kepada seorang pria bertubuh besar yang sedang berjalan santai di tengah jalan kota, "…orang itu!"

Gray mendelik, menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Ia dengan telaten memperhatikan makhluk yang ditunjuk gadis itu. Tampak beberapa gadis di sekitarnya menunduk malu, ato bahkan ada yang melemparinya dengan sembarang barang. Bila diperhatikan, memang penampilan pria (menurutnya) bertubuh invalid ini, sangat mencolok. Pria berambut biru setengah punk mirip gaya Ace Ventura itu hanya memakai celana dalam berwarna biru dan baju kemeja hawaii yang tak dikancingkan saja. Gray mengangguk pelan dan merasa tak heran bila orang-orang di sekitarnya menyebut pria invalid itu hentai.

"Ternyata… ada yang lebih hentai daripada gu—"

"FRANKY!! Lo pasti gak percaya sama apa yang baru gue beli!!" seorang pria bertubuh kecil dengan hidungnya yang panjang, tiba-tiba saja memotong jalur jalan Gray dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan,

"AHHH!!"

"Eh, maaf… maaf…" respon pemuda itu sambil spontan menolong Gray. Gray menyambut pertolongannya dengan hangat.

"Gak papa… Sorry, ngerepotin," sahut Gray cool. Sekilas ia memperhatikan orang tersebut, kemudian bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Lo… kenal sama orang inval—maksud gue… orang berambut biru nyentrik di sebelah sana?"

Orang berambut ikal itu menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Gray, "Ah, ya! Dia temen gue! Kita sama-sama bajak laut! Kenapa emangnya?" bersamaan dengan itu, orang tersebut membatin dengan waspada, '_jangan-jangan lo naksir ya…'_

"Enggak," tampik Gray cepat takut dituduh yang gak-gak, "…gue cuman tertarik aja sama kepribadiannya." Sahutnya asal.

"Eh, kita belom kenalan," sergah orang tersebut dengan senyum ramah menyodorkan tangannya, "Gue Wakil Kapten, Ussop! Ksatria paling berani sekaligus penembak jitu paling hebat di lautan dunia ini!" sombongnya yang op kors hanya bualan doang, orang tolol mana yang bakal percaya gitu aja?

"Eh? Beneran?? Keren dong!!" Puji Gray sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya. Nah, pemirsa, ternyata orang tolol gak sedikit di dunia ini.

"Ayo, gue kenalin sama temen gue!" ajak Ussop. Mereka berdua pun menghampiri lelaki yang akrab disapa Franky itu di depan sebuah toko peralatan kapal. Ketika bertemu dengannya, Gray dengan sigap memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kenalin, nama gue Gray Fullbuster. Lo boleh panggil gue Gray," jabat Gray hangat. Franky tersenyum sambil mengangkat kacamata hitamnya, seolah menyombongkan hidungnya yang terbuat dari besi itu.

"Yo! Gue Franky. Ahli kapal di kelompok bajak laut Mugiwara," sambutnya kemudian menari dan menyanyi dengan gaya noraknya yang biasa. "Yo~ gue Franky~ Aw! Goyang pinggulmu, aw!" nyanyinya geje yang luar biasa mampu membuat seorang admiral hebat memilih bunuh diri sangking gak percayanya liat tingkah Franky.

"Wow, gaya lo ngenalin diri keren punya, noh!" puji Gray sekali lagi. Saia gak ngerti, kebentur apa Gray hari ini…

"Hehe…" cengenges Franky membanggakan diri.

"Ajarin gue dong!" pinta Gray dengan sumringahnya (_sound effect Gray's FC: NOOOOO~!! Gray! Sadar diri!!!_). Ussop berusaha sekuat hati menahan amukan, ingin sekali Ussop teriak sekenceng-kencengnya: 'LO GAK NORMAL!!'. Apa boleh buat, ini di depan umum.

Franky mengibaskan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan di depan hidung Gray, "No… no… my friend! I'd love to, but, this dancing is limited edition. I'm the only person in this world who perform it!" jelasnya dengan tampang cool bin nyebelin (menurut Ussop).

"Ah~ Sial…" kecewa Gray menjentikkan jarinya ke bawah. Melihat reaksi ini, Ussop langsung ngebatin lagi, _'Kenapa lo kecewa banget??'_

Sekitar satu jam hingga dua jam rupanya telah berlalu. Dalam waktu yang singkat inilah, mereka mengobrol akrab. Membincangkan masalah masa lalu, membicarakan laut, kapal dan sejenisnya, membicarakan kekuatan magis, heboh ngomongin soal makanan, de-es-beh. Mereka mengobrol sambil berkeliling kota. Keakraban ini begitu menyenangkan, hingga tak beberapa lama kemudian…

"HEH, MANUSIA TOPI NELAYAN!! BALIKIN HAPPY-GUE!!!" pekik seseorang berambut pink sambil berlarian mengacau tengah kota.

Gray, Franky, dan Ussop dengan muka culun gak ngerti apa-apa, memperhatikan keempat makhluk yang sedang asyik kejar-kejaran di tengah jalan utama kota ini. Untung gak ada Clan Tenryuubito saat itu.

"Natsu? Happy?" desis Gray pelan.

"Oy, Luffy! Chopper!" panggil Franky dan Ussop bebarengan. Tak berapa lama, mereka saling berpandangan saling mempelajari satu sama lain dengan heran.

"Lo kenal mereka?" tanya mereka bertiga berbarengan. Karena takut menyandang julukan 'teman-si-idiot-pengacau-kota', mereka pun secara tak sengaja melontarkan kalimat yang sama lagi,

"Enggak, gak kenal…" cengenges mereka bersamaan pura-pura gak kenal dengan kenalan masing-masing yang jelas-jelas baru lewat di depan mereka itu. Mereka pun sepakat untuk berupura-pura tidak melihat empat makhluk gak waras yang berkeliaran di kota ini.

* * *

…_**TO BE CONTINUED…  
**__Akankah Luffy mengembalikan Happy pada Natsu?_

_**Next Chapter:**__  
My Warm Hug for You, Nii-chan

* * *

_

**A/N:** NYHEHEHEHE!! Karena Fic Grand Line High School bentar lagi udah mau selese… akhirnya saia ingin cepat-cepat menyambung fic baru. Ini fic Crossover pertama saia. Yah, walopun sebenarnya saia yakin takkan mendapat review sebanyak fandom lainnya, tapi saia tetap OPTIMIS!!! YEAAAAHH!! *nendang Perona jauh-jauh*

**MOHON TANGGEPANNYA… *bend down***

**V  
V  
V**


	2. A Warm Welcoming

**Disclaimer:** seandainya saja… Hiro Mashima sbg ayah saia, dan Eiichiro Oda sebagai ibu saia… (lho?)

**Summary:** The First Half Day Chater: Luffy mengajak Natsu untuk duel! Dan dia membuat perjanjian atas pertarungan itu. Tapi setelahnya, kenapa mereka jadi begitu akrab? Cekidot kegilaan Mugiwara dan Fairy Tail's Strongest Team!

**A/N:** Maaf saia mengapdetnya lama sekali… hehe, tapi di chap ini saia buat agak lebih kerasa actionnya daripada humornya. Kalo anda tidak suka bagian pertarungannya, skip aja, coz yang bikin panjang chapter ini ada adegan bertarungnya. Hehe…

* * *

**THE FIRST HALF DAY CHAPTER**

_My Warm Hug for You, Nii-chan_

Kota mulai bising dengan suasana ricuh dan rusuh. Di sana-sini terdengar beberapa kali orang berteriak kesal dan beberapa perempuan berteriak histeris. Apa pasalnya? Ada (empat) makhluk tengik, sedang maen petak umpet di tengah kota. Mereka menghancurkan segalanya yang mereka lewati, tak terkecuali tukang dagang, toko baju, bahkan toko perhiasan. Beberapa orang menduga dengan jelas bahwa mereka adalah perampok baru.

Happy terbang hingga ke pelabuhan tempat para nelayan menyetorkan hasil tangkapannya.

Happy rupanya sudah tidak kuat lagi terbang pemirsa! Ia pun terjatuh di atas tumpukan ikan (sebenernya secara logis harusnya dia jatuh di atas tanah, tapi gak tau gimana jatoh ke situ. Kayaknya dia milih tempat yang enak). Luffy dan Chopper yang sudah melihat kesempatan emas ini, segera lompat jauh ala atlit lompat jauh abal-abal. Natsu yang sudah bisa mulai membaca gelagat Luffy dan Chopper ini, cepet-cepet ikut lompat supaya bisa menahan tubuh Luffy dan Chopper.

HIYAAA! _**BRRRRAAAKKK!**_

Dengan suksesnya mereka mendarat dan menghancurkan kotak-kotak ikan yang ada di bawah Happy. Alhasil, ikan-ikan yang ada di dalamnya membasahi dan mengotori jalan para nelayan yang sedang mengantar kotak-kotak, para nelayan tersebut tak ayal langsung jatuh terpeleset, dan kota-kotak yang rupanya berisi ikan-ikan segar itu pun jatuh berantakan. Luffy dan Natsu spontan nyengir sama orang-orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'ganti-rugi-ato-gue-jadiin-ikan-asin'.

"Ughhh… sakit, bego!" kesel Luffy sambil megangin pinggangnya yang hampir retak akibat pelukan ganas dari Natsu tadi, "…sapa sih elo?" tanyanya kalap pada orang yang menurutnya tiba-tiba menyerangnya (dan ia tidak sadar kalo Natsu sudah mengejarnya sejak tadi).

"Heh! Harusnya gue yang nanya elo tu sapa? Ngapain elo ngejar-ngejar Happy, HAH?" Natsu berdiri dan menantangnya dengan pose bertarung, begitu juga Luffy.

"Mana gue tau! Waktu kucing aneh ini gue kejar lo kan ga ada!" sangar Luffy setengah menghantam jidadnya di jidad Natsu.

"NAN NI? Gak mungkin! Happy sama gue itu kemana-mana bareng! Bilang aja lo nyulik dia pas gue gak liat kan? GRRRHHH~!" teriaknya tak kalah sangar dan mendorong jidadnya ke jidad Luffy. Sementara mereka asyik bertengkar, Happy dan Chopper asyik kenalan dan saling tukar-menukar nomer hape satu sama lain.

"Hey! Keributan apa ini…?" tiba-tiba keluarlah seorang berbadan besar, bertato, dan punya jahitan di pipinya untuk memberi kesan serem, "AP…? Siapa yang ngacak-ngacak pangkalan ikan gue, heh?" marahnya sambil menekan-nekan jari-jemarinya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras. Beberapa nelayan dan penduduk biasa tampak ketakutan melihat sosok itu. Ada yang langsung ngacir, ada yang pipis di tempat, ada yang langsung nyembah-nyembah ngomong 'ampun' berulang kali, dan malah ada juga yang nafsu pengen nyeburin diri ke laut.

Sementara yang lain hening karena takut, duo autis kita yang satu ini gak menggubris makhluk seram yang baru saja datang. Mereka malah asyik saling menjambak rambut dan injek-injekkan kaki. Op kors, hal kayak begini bakal makin bikin monster setengah laut yang gak digubris mereka ngambek.

"Anak-anak!" begitulah teriak orang itu tiba-tiba. Tak lama, dari beberapa bangunan tempat penyimpanan ikan di belakang orang tersebut membuka pintunya, dan muncullah ratusan orang, membawa beberapa senjata tajam. Itu membuat mereka tampak seperti kerumunan mahasiswa yang siap tempur untuk tawuran. "Bisakah kalian menghadapi 400 anak buahku, hah?"

Persis ketika akan saling jontos, Luffy dan Natsu menengok ke arah monster juragan ikan itu dengan tatapan remeh, "Haa…?" acuh mereka berbarengan.

Juragan ikan itu tampak kesal, dan lantas berteriak setengah menghardik, "SERAAAANG!"

Luffy dan Natsu saling memunggungi satu sama lain, karena mereka terkepung orang-orang yang wajahnya setengah ikan itu.

"Apa-apaan nih? Kok wajah en badannya…" gumam Natsu yang tentu saja terdengar oleh Luffy.

"Lo orang baru ya disini?" tanya Luffy sambil menengokkan kepalanya setengah ke belakang. "Orang-orang ini pasti dari Pulau Mermaid!"

"Pulau Mermaid? Apaan tuh?" sementara Natsu bingung, Happy malah teriak: "IIKAAAAN~!" tanpa alasan yang jelas sama sekali. Chopper yang ada disampingnya refleks memukulnya.

"Pulau Mermaid itu…. Aa… hem," gumam Luffy yang bingung sendiri.

"Blo'on! Ditanya malah bingung sendiri lo!" protes Natsu.

"Yah, karena gue blom pernah kesana… gue gak tau pulau mermaid itu apaan…" nyengir Luffy tanpa dosa.

"Cih, apapun mereka, gue bakal bikin mereka ikan panggang semua!" Natsu meregangkan otot sendi jemarinya. Tak lama kemudian dua orang menyerang Natsu dengan dua bilah golok besar. Natsu menahan kedua lengan mereka kemudian menghempaskan kedua kakinya di dagu kedua orang itu hingga mereka pun terjatuh ke atas tanah dengan Natsu berdiri di atas kedua kepala mereka.

Demikian juga Luffy yang diserang salah seorang dari gerombalan itu dengan dua belah pipa besi. Namun Luffy melompat sambil memegangi topinya agar tak terhempas, ia pun mendarat dengan sukses di kepala belakang orang yang menyerangnya tadi. Sambil jongkok di atas kepala orang itu Luffy nyengir, "Hah? Ikan Panggang? Nyam nyam…! Gue laper banget! Ayo kita bikin ikan panggang!"

Natsu dengan segala kekuatan yang ada, membakar tubuhnya sangking semangatnya. "AAAYYYOOOO~!"

Sang pahlawan kesiangan kita, Luffy—yang menyangka Natsu terbakar tiba-tiba—dengan baik, benar dan tidak sombong menyiramkan air laut ke badan Natsu menggunakan baskom ikan.

"BEGO! NGAPAIN SIH ELO?" marah Natsu gak tanggung-tanggung seiring api di tubuhnya memadam dan hanya menghasilkan kepulan asap belaka. Luffy dengan tampang blo'on menyahut,

"Lha? Elo kan barusan badannya kebakar! Bukannya terima kasih!"

"Terima kasih nenek lo kisut! Itu tuh barusan jurus gue! Gue ini Dragon Slayer!" ngamuk Natsu sambil menunjukkan api dia kepalan tangannya di hadapan wajah Luffy. Luffy memandang setiap detik gerakan selaw mosien api di tangan Natsu. "Hah, lo sampe terpana gitu… gimana? Hebat kan jurus gue ini?"

Luffy tak menjawab. Ia terus memandang api di tangan Natsu dengan tatapan aneh yang bahkan tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Natsu mengibaskan tangan satunya yang tak berapi di depan wajah Luffy. "Hoy? Lo kok jadi ngelamun gitu?" tanyanya was-was.

Sementara itu, empat orang dari arah belakang Luffy melompat hendak menyerang mereka berdua. Luffy yang masih melamun dan memperhatikan Natsu benar-benar gak bisa diharapkan untuk bertarung saat ini. Natsu berulang kali memanggilnya dengan lantang (dan bahkan sempat menendang muka Luffy) namun Luffy tetap melamun dengan tampang bodoh. Dengan terpaksa, Natsu menghempaskan keempat orang yang melompat tiba-tiba tadi sendirian dengan apinya.

"Hoy! Lo kenapa? Sadar woy!" panik Natsu mengguncang-guncangkan Luffy. Sedangkan yang diguncang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia hanya terpaku melihat wajah Natsu dengan ekspresi aneh. "Hey, '_Tanuki'_!" panggilnya pada Chopper, "Nih anak epilepsi-nya kambuh?"

Chopper pun mengamuk dengan tampang sangar, "HEH! SAPA YANG LO PANGGIL TANUKI? HAH? GUE 'TONAKAI'! SIALAN!"

"Apapun itu lah!" acuh Natsu, "Bocah topi nelayan ini kenapa? Dia punya penyakit autis mendadak ato gimana?"

Saat chopper hendak menjawab, Happy berteriak lantang, "Natsu! Belakang!"

Tampak sepuluh orang melompat ke arah Natsu, secara bersamaan, Natsu pun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, "DRAGON's BREATHH!". Sepuluh orang tadi pun mental. Chopper yang melihat Natsu tampak sibuk menghadapi musuh-musuhnya, akhirnya memilih untuk menceritakan 'penyakit' Luffy pada Happy.

* * *

_**DI KAPAL SUNNY GO…**_

"Silahkan, ini parfait dan pudding yang nona-nona pesan…" sopan Sanji pada empat wanita yang sedang duduk santai di meja pantai di atas galangan kapal belakang.

"Terima Kasih…" sahut mereka bersamaan.

"_Ne_, Erza… Kenapa lo bisa ada di sini juga?" tanya Lucy.

"Gue diajak cowok itu," tunjuknya pada Sanji yang sedang menari-nari bahagia kembali menuju dapur, "Kalo lo sendiri gimana?"

"Gue diajak Nami," liriknya pada gadis berambut oranye yang sedang menikmati puding jeruknya.

"Ah ya, salam kenal, gue Nami," katanya sambil tersenyum manis menggigit garpu kecilnya.

"Jadi… kalian ini bajak laut?" tanya Erza sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan kakinya duduk santai di kursi pantai. Robin tersenyum mengangguk kecil. Ia pun dengan pelan menyendok parfaitnya.

Erza memanggil Lucy, mereka berdua berbisik-bisik. "Kalo mereka bajak laut, orang yang kita cari itu gak mungkin ada di kapal ini," bisik Erza.

Lucy mengangguk, "Yep, Roronoa Zoro itu seorang pemburu bajak laut! Jadi… _muri desu yo? _(gak mungkin, kan?)"

Mereka gak sadar, kalau telinga robin ada dimana aja. Dan Nami, menyadari hal itu.

Erza dan Lucy kembali membuka pembicaraan dengan Nami dan Robin. "Kalian bajak laut kan? Apa kalian kenal Roronoa Zoro?"

Nami sedikit mendelik kemudian memandang Robin. Robin hanya tersenyum sayu seperti biasa, "Tentu saja," jawabnya singkat.

"Benarkaaaahh?" tatap Lucy lebay karena ia membayangkan uang 1,2 milyar jewelry yang semakin terbang mendekat padanya.

Nami menimbang-nimbang. Pasalnya Nami sudah tahu latar belakang dua orang penyihir ini dan apa pekerjaan mereka. Soalnya Lucy bercerita panjang ini dan itu tadi. Walaupun belum menceritakan soal alasan mereka mencari Zoro.

"Kenapa sih kalian nyari pemburu bajak laut kayak gitu?" tanya Nami santai sambil melahap potongan pudingnya yang lain. "Berbahaya tauk."

Robin menangkap kode itu, "Orang itu sangat berbahaya. Kalian mungkin aja gak bisa pulang hidup-hidup," lanjut Robin dengan wajah diserem-seremin persis Sanji waktu mencoba nakutin Ussop sebelum memasuki wilayah Florian Triangle.

"Sudah kuduga…." nangis Lucy membayangkan dirinya ditebas Zoro.

"Itu misi kami," jawab Erza serius dan sinis, "kalian gak perlu tau, cukup kasih tau aja soal orang ini."

"Aduh maaf sekali, Erza-san. Kami gak tahu banyak soal orang ini," sahut Robin. "Soalnya, orang ini… ada di _crownest_ kapal ini seharian," tunjuknya pada ujung tiang utama kapal.

"APA?" teriak Erza dan Lucy berbarengan. Erza lantas mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"_Dos Fleur_," gumam Robin menyilangkan kedua tangannya kemudian beberapa tangan muncul di pinggul Erza dan dengan sigap, tangan-tangan itu menahan tangan Erza ke belakang dan membuatnya menjatuhkan pedang. Melihat itu Lucy bergidik ngeri, "KYAAA~!"

"Katakan," kata Nami sambil mengeluarkan tongkat biru dari kantong rok pinggangnya. "Untuk apa kalian mencari teman kami Zoro?"

Erza meronta, "BUKAN URUSANMU!"

"Tentu saja urusan kita," sahut Nami. Robin menenangkan Nami dan menyuruhnya memasukkan kembali tongkat biru tersebut.

"Tenanglah Erza-san. Kami juga gak mau ada pertarungan di sini, tolong beritahu aja untuk apa kalian nyari teman kami? Karena saya yakin motifnya bukan karena uang yang ada di kepala Zoro kan? Karena kalau kalian mencarinya hanya karena uang sebesar 120 juta berry, kalian buang-buang waktu. Kapten kami harga kepalanya 300 juta berry."

"Hey! kami tidak mencari kaptenmu. Yang kami cari adalah Roronoa Zoro, sang pemburu Bajak Laut!" ngotot Lucy.

"Tunggu, Lucy," halang Erza tiba-tuba, ia berpikir sejenak. "Zoro adalah teman kalian? Berarti… dia… bajak laut?" tanya Erza baru sadar. Robin dan Nami mengangguk.

"EH?" pekik Lucy dan Erza bebarengan, "pemburu bajak laut adalah seorang bajak laut?"

* * *

_**SEMENTARA ITU DI PINGGIR KOTA, GROOVE NOMOR 48…**_

"Tadi itu makanan yang hebat, thanks ya guys udah n'raktir gue!" lega Gray keluar dari sebuah restaurant sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang buncit bagai ibu-ibu hamil bayi kembar delapan. Tak lama disusul pula Franky membersih kan giginya dengan tusuk gigi dan Ussop yang pengen bunuh diri ngeliat dompetnya kosong.

"SUPEEER~!" norak Franky dengan posenya, "Don't mention it, brother Gray!"

"Don't mention it… don't mention it…" cibir Ussop, "Lo pikir pake duit sapa, hah?" kesel Ussop yang kemudian senantiasa melempar kepala Franky dengan dompet kosongnya. Seperti biasa buat giant robot kayak Franky, lemparan begituan sih mana mempan.

"Gue pasti gak kan dikasih duit lagi sama Nami… huu huu…" nangis Ussop. Gray tutup telinga.

"Nyanyi aja fales, gimana nangis lo?" ledek Gray.

"INI TUH NANGIS, AHOU!" sangar Ussop.

"Udah… udah… nanti duit lo gue ganti deh, sop," kata Franky menenangkan Ussop yang merasa menderita. "Baidewai, bro, lo mau berkunjung ke kapal kita gak?"

"OHHH~!" teriak Gray dengan sparkle di matanya, "Boleh?"

"Yo'I donk!" semangat pamer Franky pun bangkit.

Mereka pun bercengkrama sambil berjalan menuju kapal di groove 41. Jalan menuju groove 41 kebetulan melewati pelabuhan nelayan ikan. Tak sengaja, dari kejauhan mereka melihat Happy, Chopper, Natsu dan Luffy sedang dikerumunin banyak musuh. Mereka pun menolong mereka. Franky mengeluarkan jurus Strong Right Arm dan langsung telak menyingkirkan sekitar 40 orang-orang mermaid. Begitu pula dengan jurus Hisatsu, Ussop berhasil membakar sekitar 15 orang mermaid.

"FRANKKYYY~! USSSSSOPPPP~!" sumringah Chopper dalam wujud manusianya yang sedang menghajar orang-orang yang giat menyiksa Happy. Melihat Happy dan Natsu dalam kesulitan, Gray juga turut mengeluarkan jurus IceMake nya dan berhasil membekukan 20 orang.

"GRAAAAAAYYY~!" teriak Happy kegirangan karena ia berhasil terlepas dari orang-orang yang tadi menyiksanya.

"Heh! Wajah Es! Gue gak butuh bantuan elo!" teriak Natsu dengan monyong sambil menggendong Luffy di belakang punggungnya. Ussop sontak berteriak khawatir.

"Luffy! Kenapa dia?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan hisatsu-hisatsu menghajar musuh-musuh yang tersisa. Chopper pun sambil memukuli musuh-musuh pun menyahut.

"Entah! Tapi dia gak luka kok! Kayaknya hanya depresi mendadak aja!"

"Hah? Luffy? Depresi?" pekik Franky gak percaya. "Depresi kenapa—coup de BURST!" tanya Franky sambil mengeluarkan coup de burst karena musuh-musuh Franky kembali menyerang.

"Kalian kenal sama orang topi nelayan ini?" nimbrung Natsu yang tampak sibuk menghajar musuhnya sambil menggendong Luffy.

"Ya! Kito orang temen dialah!" teriak Franky dengan logat malay. "Ah! Kenalan mah kumaha engke atuh! Hayu ieu musuh-musuh na kudu dihajar heula euy (kenalan gimana nanti, ayo ini musuh-musuhnya harus dihajar dulu)!" lanjut Franky dengan bahasa sunda. Kayaknya Franky tempat lahirnya di Garut deh. Sementara itu Gray kagum sama Franky yang bisa berbagai bahasa.

Yang lain mengangguk, dan dalam waktu singkat, mereka berhasil mengalahkan semua orang-orang dari pulau mermaid itu. Sebelum musuh-musuhnya kembali tersadar dan menghajar mereka, mereka pun melarikan diri ke sisi plabuhan yang lain. Yaitu ke sisi pantai tak berpenghuni.

Karena lelah telah menggendong Luffy sambil berlari sejauh sekian puluh kilometer, Natsu akhirnya memilih untuk membanting Luffy ke pasir. Setelah yang lain mengatur nafasnya kembali, barulah Natsu membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Temen kalian ini kenapa sih? Autisnya kambuh ya?" Happy geleng-geleng karena merasa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Luffy setelah diceritakan oleh Chopper tadi.

Franky membawa Luffy dan menyandarkannya di pohon kelapa terdekat, yang lain mengikuti. Franky memperhatikannya dengan lekat. Nampak mata Luffy terbuka tapi tatapannya kosong. Franky melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke depan hidung Luffy tapi tak berhasil. "Aneh, kenapa ya dia? Biasanya kagak kayak begini…!" bingung Franky.

"Tunggu, kita harus menyadarkannya dulu," kata Gray sambil berjalan mendekati Luffy kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas dahi Luffy. "Ice Make… Freeze!" Gray telak membuat seluruh tubuh Luffy beku di tempat (niatnya sih dia cuman mau membangunkan Luffy dengan sensasi dinginnya es). Ia pun mendapat sambutan jitakan dari Franky, Ussop, Chopper dan Natsu.

"AHOU! YOU MAKE IT EVEN WORSE!" teriak mereka berbarengan.

"Ah, gimana kalo kita bakar aja?" riang Natsu menyalakan api di kepalan tangannya. Franky, Ussop dan Chopper dengan kompak langsung melindungi Luffy dengan pose power rangers dan menatap Natsu dengan tampang seram.

"Becanda, guys… hehe," cengir Natsu gugup.

"Ah, kalian ini," ucap Ussop tiba-tiba dengan gaya sok cool, mengundang perhatian para makhluk di situ, "soal menyadarkan Luffy, cuman gue aja yang bisa nyadarin… hehe," seringainya dengan sedikit efek _sparkle_ di sekitar wajahnya.

"Wait… jangan-jangan… elo mau pake cara… itu…?" gugup Franky dan Chopper keringat dingin. Gray, Natsu dan Happy saling berpandangan dan dengan kompak berkata, "Cara itu…?"

Ussop mengangguk. Ia pun berdiri di depan Luffy, "perhatikan ya…" ia menarik nafas panjang hingga udara memenuhi dadanya sampai mengembung. Gray, Natsu dan Happy tahan nafas karena penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Ussop.

Ussop membuka mulutnya, "WAH! AKU MENEMUKAN SETUMPUK DAGING BESAR LEZAT DILUMURI SAUS SEDAP!"

Gray, Natsu dan Happy sweatdroped berjamaah dan ngebatin, _'Mana mungkin berhasil…'_

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara melenguh, "Ngghh… daging…?" Luffy terbangun dan langsung mencari dengan giat setumpukan daging yang ia dengar dari alam tidurnya.

"Gak mungkin…!" shock trio Fairy Tail berjamaah dengan efek suara petir. Ussop langsung menanggapi, "Percayalah, ini fakta…" dengan gaya sok cool dan membual.

"Hey, kau…!" panggil Natsu kemudian. Luffy langsung menengok ke arah Natsu.

"Kenapa ketika kau melihat apiku, kau langsung shock, hah?" tiba-tiba saja Natsu berbicara serius. Ia sama sekali tidak memandang Happy dan Chopper yang berada di belakang Luffy, sibuk mengkodenya agar ia tidak menanyakan hal itu. Namun, akhirnya mereka pun tepok jidat dan pasrah melihat Natsu yang berpentium rendah sama sekali tidak menangkap maksud mereka berdua.

"Eh? Benarkaaahhh?" tanya Luffy malah bingung sendiri. Natsu agak terkejut menerima jawabannya.

"Iya!" teriak Natsu gak sabaran. "Waktu aku tunjukkin api kayak gini nih!"

"JANGAAANN!" seru Happy dan Chopper yang kalang kabut berusaha menghentikan Natsu agar tidak menunjukkan api di depan wajah Luffy lagi, mereka takut depresi Luffy kumat. Namun terlambat, Natsu dengan gagahnya mengobarkan api di kepalan tangannya.

"Gawat…" desis Happy dan Chopper kompak menggigit jari mereka sendiri. Sementara itu Gray, Franky, dan Ussop bingung melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

Namun hal yang sama seperti tadi ternyata tidak terulang pada Luffy. Luffy malah hanya berdiam diri. Tak berapa lama kemudian Luffy menyembunyikan matanya dibalik bayangan topinya dengan menunduk. Natsu masih menunggu jawabannya dengan luar biasa sabar.

Luffy kemudian mendongak menunjukkan wajah seriusnya. "Aku ingin tau, apa kau sehebat kakak ku," katanya memasang pose bertarung. Natsu si idiot pecinta 'fight-me' style ini, tentu saja senang menerima tantangan itu.

Natsu bersiap dengan posenya, "Aku gak tahu siapa kakakmu itu, tapi tentu saja, aku pasti lebih hebat dari dia," katanya kemudian menyeringai lebar.

Luffy membalasnya dengan seringai lebar pula, "Ayo kita buat perjanjian."

"Eh?" seringai hilang dari wajah Natsu berganti dengan wajah bingung.

"Kalau kau menang melawanku, aku akan mengakuimu lebih hebat dari kakakku, aku akan memanggilmu 'kakak', dan aku dan anak buahku akan menjadi pengikutmu. Tapi jika aku yang menang, kau harus bergabung denganku, menjadi bajak laut. Bagaimana?"

"EHHH….?" Shock orang-orang yang menonton adegan serius tapi gila itu.

"LUFFFYYY! Sejak kapan lo ngejual nakama lo sendiri?" depresi Ussop dan Chopper. Sementara itu Franky hanya melipat kedua tangannya mencoba mempelajari kondisi psikologis Luffy saat ini. _'Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Gue belom pernah sebelumnya liat Luffy sedemikian serius sampai mau menggadaikan harga dirinya kayak gitu? Ada apa ini…'_

"Natsu! Jangan diterima tantangan itu!" stress Gray membayangkan Natsu yang muntah setiap hari kalau ia ikut menjadi bajak laut.

"Terima aja Natsu! Ayeee~!" teriak Happy dengan bahagia. Gray shock dan menangis komikal, kemudian bertanya,

"Kenapa…?"

"Ikaaann…" girang Happy membayangkan setiap hari makan ikan di laut dan sama sekali tidak mendengarkan omelan Gray.

"Wah, menarik…" kata Natsu menyeringai lagi, "Ok, aku terima tantangan ini. Tapi, perjanjiannya harus diubah sedikit. Aku gak mau pulang membawa budak ato pengikut. Begini saja, kalau aku yang menang, kau dan anak buahmu harus bergabung dengan guild penyihir kami, guild Fairy Tail. Okay?"

"Deal!" kata Luffy semangat. Bersamaan dengan suara sahutan deal juga terdengar dari mulut Natsu, mereka menghempaskan kaki ke arah berlawanan untuk saling menyerang. Keduanya saling mengepalkan tangan bersiap untuk meninju satu sama lain.

Sebelum tinju Natsu sampai pada wajah Luffy, ia melompat kemudian hendak melemparkan kakinya ke bawah hingga memanjang ke arah Natsu, "GOMU-GOMU NO STAMP!". Namun Natsu berhasil menghindarinya dan melompat menjauh. Menyadari kaki Luffy baru saja memanjang ia komen, "SUGOOOIII…!"

_PAKK!_ Kaki Luffy tersentak kembali ke ukuran semula. Dan tubuhnya secara ringan terbawa gravitasi mendarat kembali di atas pasir. Melihat ekspresi kagum Natsu, Luffy langsung dengan pede berkata, "_Ore wa, gomu ningen dakara… _(Karena aku manusia karet!)"

"Menarik sekali, manusia karet!" sorak Natsu sambil kembali berlari ke arah Luffy dan bersiap mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Ia menarik nafas, "DRAGON's BREATH…!"

Melihat gejala-gejala pada Natsu, Gray menghardik, "Oh tidak! Dia serius melakukan jurus itu? Hey MANUSIA KARET~! MENYINGKIRLAH!" paniknya kemudian memperingatkan Luffy.

_BWUSSSHH! _Api yang luar biasa besar itu menyembur dari mulut Natsu.

Namun Luffy tak bergeming, ia hanya berdiri tegak seolah benar-benar menunggu api benar-benar datang ke arahnya. "Itu api yang sangat besar! Menyingkir, Luffy!" teriak Chopper dan Ussop.

Ketika api mulai akan menyambar dirinya, entah bagaimana, api itu menyingkir terhempas begitu saja dari tubuh Luffy. Bagaikan arus air yang terbagi menjadi dua aliran karena ada batang pohon yang menghalangi arusnya.

Franky terkejut, "kekuatan ini… Haki?"

Ussop dan Chopper memandang Franky kaget, "Haki? Luffy dapat mengendalikan _haki_-nya?"

Natsu terperangah. Belum pernah ia lihat ada orang yang mampu selamat tidak satu luka bakar pun dari jurus andalannya itu. "Bagaimana caranya kau…?"

"Lo bilang apa tadi? Haki?" tanya Gray penasaran pada Franky. "Sejenis sihir, atau apa?"

Franky menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Gray dan Happy apa yang dimaksud dengan Haki. Gray yang tadinya agak sedikit meremehkan kekuatan lawan Natsu, akhirnya mengerti, dan merasa kalau kedua manusia pecinta bertarung ini memang sama-sama kuat.

"Giliranku," kata Luffy sambil melebarkan kedua kakinya dan meletakkan kepalan tangannya di atas pasir, "Gear Second!"

"Uwaahh.. tubuhmu berasap!" seru Natsu. Namun ia tidak lengah, karena sesaat itu juga Luffy melesat begitu cepat menyerang Natsu dari belakang. Dalam kecepatan lambat, Luffy yang masih dalam posisi melayang hendak menendang kepala Natsu dari belakang. Namun kali ini yang terkejut adalah Luffy, karena tidak menyangka Natsu dapat dengan mudah menangkis serangannya.

"Apa?" Luffy terkejut. Natsu menangkap kakinya, kemudian memutar-mutarkan Luffy dan melepaskannya hingga melayang membentur tebing. _BLAAARR!_

Dari balik kepulan asap akibat benturan itu, Luffy muncul dan kembali menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi, "Gomu-gomu no… JET BAZOOKAA!"

Sayang Natsu kali ini tidak bersiaga, ia pun telak terlempar melayang menabrak karang yang ada di belakangnya. _JEDAAARR!_

Luffy menapakkan kakinya di atas pasir dengan nafas agak tersengal menunggu lawannya. Ia tahu, lawannya tidak akan mati hanya karena benturan batu karang macam itu. Maka ia yakin, lawannya akan keluar dari tumpukan serpihan batu karang akibat benturan itu.

"Hah," suara serak Natsu terdengar tak beberapa lama setelah ia menyibakkan dengan kasar semua serpihan batu yang menghalanginya untuk berdiri. Ia pun keluar dari tumpukan batu itu kemudian berdiri mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Hanya segitu kemampuanmu?"

Luffy membalasnya dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat lebih mengerikan karena darah segar yang menetes dari pelipis kanan menutupinya. Ia menyeringai, "tenang saja, itu tadi salam perkenalan dariku…"

Natsu memperhatikannya dengan serius, kemudian dengan pelan tapi pasti, ia melepas rompi hitam kecoklatannya yang rupanya telah rombeng akibat benturan tadi. Rompi itu ia biarkan melayang mengikuti angin, "Happy! Nitip!"

"Aye, aye sir!" nurut Happy yang langsung sigap terbang dan menangkapnya. Sementara itu, Luffy juga melepas topi dan baju merahnya, kemudian membungkus topi dengan baju merahnya tersebut. Ia pun melemparkannya pada Ussop, "Ussop! Tangkap!"

"Oke," kata Ussop menangkap barang berharga milik Luffy tersebut kemudian mendekapnya. Luffy dan Natsu kembali bersiap.

Satu hentakan kaki, dan keduanya pun kembali saling menyerang. Kali ini Natsu hendak meninjunya dengan tinju apinya, sedangkan Luffy mengeluarkan jurus gear third.

"Gomu gomu no… Gigantoo—"

"SETOOOPP!"

_**BUAAGGGGHHH!**_

Tiba-tiba, kedua penyerangan ini harus terhenti hanya karena dua orang sosok perempuan menghajar mereka telak. Luffy wajahnya terhantam ke batu karang, sedangkan Natsu terlempar dan wajahnya tertanam pada tembok tebing. Mereka lebih babak belur dihajar dua orang wanita, ketimbang akibat pertarungan tadi.

"Erza?" shock Gray dan Happy sekaligus serem liuat Natsu mukanya babak belur tidak karuan.

"Nami!" teriak Ussop dan Chopper berbarengan, sedang Franky yang teriak, "SUNNY GO~!" sambil menangis bahagia.

* * *

_**Malam harinya, sebelum makan malam...**_

"Apa? Zoro menghilang katamu?" skot jantung semua Mugiwara, tak terkecuali Fairy Tail's strongest team yang telah dijelaskan oleh Erza siapa gerangan sosok Zoro itu.

Robin mengangguk. "Awalnya kami pikir ia ada di crownest seharian, tapi ternyata ia menghilang," jelas Robin kemudian.

"Paling-paling anak itu kesasar di Pulau Shabondy…" kata Sanji ringan sambil kemudian mencicipi kare yang sedang ia masak. Semua Mugiwara yang ada di ruang makan kapal Sunny Go manggut-manggut setuju.

"Kesasar?" pikir Erza. "Rasanya gak mungkin, Pulau Sabunmandi ini tempatnya cukup terorganisir, karena menggunakan sistem _groove number_ kan? Hanya dengan mengingat nomor pohon—"

"Lo gak kenal Zoro sih…" sela Nami. Sementara itu Gray dan Natsu bergidik, _'Wow… dia cukup berani untuk menyela kalimat Erza…!'_ sambil ngambil posisi hormat ala tentara pada Nami sambil menangis. Lucy dan Ussop sweatdrop melihat tingkah abnormal mereka, sedangkan Brook hanya tertawa dengan tawa khasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Erza balik.

"Zoro itu gampang banget kesasar. Lo gak akan percaya kalo liat Zoro yang megang peta sederhana di tangannya—katakanlah sebuah denah yang mudah dimengerti anak kecil—dia past bakal tetep bingung nyari jalan pulang…" jelas Nami sarkastik, kemudian tertawa lebar.

"Yohohoho! Itu benar! Zoro-san bahkan tak bisa membedakan mana kanan dan kiri!" timpal Brook si tengkorak afro.

"Sama kayak Natsu donk…" ledek Gray nunjuk Natsu. Meski mendengarnya, Natsu tidak menggubris Gray sama sekali. Gray yang merasa benci ledekannya dicuekkin total, bertanya, "Kenapa sih lo?"

"Kok gue gak liat si muka karet?" katanya mencari-cari sosok itu di ruang makan kapal. Chopper yang mendengarnya bertanya seperti itu menyahut.

"Oh, Luffy? Luffy lagi di dek berumput," tunjuk Chopper pada pintu keluar. Gak sampe hitungan ketiga Natsu langsung keluar menemui Luffy.

Gray nyengir. Chopper memperhatikan Gray dan komen, "Senyum lo mengerikan…"

"Berisik!" acuhnya. Ia terdiam sesaat, kemudian tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya, "Si Natsu itu…"

"Eng?"

"Ia tertarik dengan kapten mu… Kapten manusia karet itu…"

"Dia maho?" shock Chopper salah tanggap.

"Bukan!" geram Gray. "Ah, liat aja nanti…"

Ah, benar. Seharusnya kita sadar, kenapa Natsu kita tidak kambuh penyakitnya meski berada di atas kapal. Jurus Ice make Gray berhasil membuat kapal itu naik ke daratan, Franky kemudian membuat penyangga kapal agar dapat tetap berdiri tegak meski berada di daratan. Kapal itu tak bergerak meski belakang kapal terimbas dengan air ombak.

"Hey, Lumpy," tegur Natsu.

"Nama gue Luffy, Okibatsu!" geram Luffy.

"Dan nama gue Natsu, bukan Okibatsu!" seru Natsu tak kalah geram, mereka pun saling membenturkan jidad. Namun memar (akibat hajaran Erza dan Nami tadi) membuat mereka terkapar di atas dek berumput tidak berdaya sama sekali.

Natsu dengan perlahan duduk sila di atas dek berumput itu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi diperban Chopper. "Kenapa…"

"Eng?" sahut Luffy, ia pun turut duduk bersandar pagar kapal menghadap Natsu.

"Padahal kalian tau, kita ngincer temen kalian," lirih Natsu masih memegangi perbannya, mengingat kembali senyum ceria Chopper yang mengobatinya sambil tertawa bahagia dengan Happy.

"Heh, lo pikir bisa dengan gampang ngambil Zoro gitu aja dari kita? Hah! Jangan ngimpi!" sewot Luffy.

"APA?" kesel Natsu melompat berdiri mengomel pada Luffy. Luffy hanya meringis.

"Bercanda…" tawanya lebar, "kita udah tau kok alesan klien kalian nyari Zoro, dan kita juga sebenernya tau identitas klien kalian, walopun kalian gak mau cerita tadi…"

Natsu terbengong memperhatikan Luffy. Dengan senyum yang khas, Luffy menepuk rumput di sampingnya. "Hey, sudahlah, tenang aja. Duduk sini yang tenang…"

Entah kenapa, Natsu mau saja menuruti kata-katanya. Ia duduk di samping Luffy. "Nah gitu donk," senyum Luffy memandang Natsu seolah Natsu adalah anak kecil.

"Jangan mandang gue kayak anak kecil," protes Natsu sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan membuang tatapan ke arah lain.

Malam itu, malam yang hebat. Meski bintang tidak begitu banyak menampakkan dirinya karena agaknya sedikit mendung, namun langit tetap saja terasa indah dan hangat. Dibalik iringan musik Brook, gelak tawa membahana dari ruang makan beberapa kali. _Aneh rasanya_, pikir Natsu. _Kita baru kenal mereka hari ini, tapi kita ngerasa kita udah saling kenal lama sekali_.

"Hey," teguran Luffy membuyarkan lamunan Natsu. Natsu mengalihkan pandang pada Luffy, kedua mata besar mereka saling bertemu. "Makasih ya, udah mau jadi kakak gue, hari ini…"

"Eh?"

"Gue seneng banget hari ini ketemu orang yang punya ilmu hampir sama dengan kakak…" Luffy menatapnya dengan wajah senang dan polos. Natsu yang melihatnya terenyuh.

"Oh ya? Emang, kakak lo… kemana?"

Luffy menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya dibalik helai rambut hitamnya, "Dia… udah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu…"

"Eh? Oh… sorry kalo gitu…" Natsu agak gelagapan. Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. Keadaan hening untuk sejenak.

Tak lama kemudian, Luffy melompat berdiri dengan semangat, dan riang, "hey! Lo mau ke atas singgasana gue?" tunjuknya ke kepala Sunny Go.

"Lho? Bukannya… elo ga ngijinin orang lain nginjek kepala bunga matahari itu… ya?" kata Natsu agak ragu mengingat tadi siang Luffy mempelototi Gray yang datang mendekati singgasananya.

"Itu bukan bunga matahari! Itu singa! Sunny Go, oy!" sewot Luffy. "Jadi mau gak nih?" katanya bersemangat berlari ke dek setir kapal, kemudian menaiki kepala Sunny Go.

Natsu juga bersemangat berlari ke arah Luffy sambil berteriak, "Apa boleh?"

Luffy berteriak kekanak-kanakan melambaikan kedua kepalan tangannya ke udara, "Tentu donk!"

Natsu begitu senang mendapat jawaban itu, ia lantas melompat ke atas kepala Sunny Go, mereka tertawa bersama di atas kepala Sunny sambil berangkulan dan menari gaje. Tawa mereka membahana hingga sampai ruang makan. Gray dan Sanji memperhatikan mereka dari jendela yang berbeda, disusul Mugiwara dan penyihir Fairy Tail yang lain mengintip mereka dari pintu dan jendela.

"Dasar…" Erza mendesah, "Si bodoh itu cepet akrab sama sapa aja…"

"Wah, Luffy juga kok, dia cepet akrab sama hewan mana aja!" riang Chopper.

"Jadi maksud lo Natsu hewan?" depresi Lucy.

"Bukan sih, tapi bisa dikategorikan begitu kan?" sahut Chopper ringan. Lucy dan Gray manggut-manggut setuju. Sementara itu Nami sweatdrop ngebatin, _'kalo Natsu masuk kategori hewan, lo masuk kategori apa, hah…?'_

"Natsuuu~!" panggil Happy riang terbang menghampiri Natsu. Natsu menyambutnya.

"Oy, Luffy! Karena lo udah ngijinin kita maen di singgasana elo, sebagai gantinya lo boleh deh maen sama Happy juga!" seru Natsu menyodorkan Happy ke depan wajah Luffy. Happy langsung berkata, "Nya!" sebagai kucing.

"Wah! Tengs ya!" girang Luffy menggendong Happy kemudian menaruh Happy ke atas kepalanya. Ia membawanya berputar mengitari singgasana, kemudian turun memutari dek.

"Hey! Jangan kebanyakan berputar! Dia bisa pusing, bodoh!" omel Natsu pada Luffy yang tertawa riang. Semua tertawa melihat tingkah duo idiot kita yang satu ini.

"Oy, Franky, siapin meja makan seperti biasa di dek, ruang makan gak cukup nih!" seru Sanji. Seruan itu secara tak langsung mengusir semua orang menuju dek. Dan berlangsung lah pesta bajak laut meriah yang dihadiri para penyihir dari Fairy Tail. Ya, tapi tentu saja, pesta ini tanpa…

"AKU…!" geram Zoro, "…AKU…! AKU DIMANA..!" teriaknya dari balik pohon mangroove 8.

"Kau… Roronoa Zoro, kan?"

"Hah? Siapa kau?" Zoro bersiap mengeluarkan ketiga pedangnya.

* * *

_**==TSUZUKU…==

* * *

**_

_**Maaf ya terlamba ngapdet... hehe... *malah nyengir*  
Anyway, review ya biar aku tau apa pendapat kamu soal fanfic ku...  
dengan mgenklik tombol ini**_

_**V**_

_**V  
**_


End file.
